Malowidło dla moich bliskich
Oto historie 2 osób, które padły ofiarą Tajemniczego Człowieka. Ofiary to Marc Curvin i Ann Ramsey. Marc Curvin Wracałem po ciężkim dniu wykładów na uniwersytecie. Niedaleko mojego domu, przy murze sąsiada, stał mężczyzna. Rysował coś na wcześniej wspomnianym murze. Stanąłem, by zobaczyć co rysuje, lecz nagle się odwrócił. Cofnąłem się i potknąłem się o chodnik, lądując na ziemi. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, co mnie lekko przeraziło. Szybko pobiegłem do siebie odłożyć torbę i odpocząć. Następnego dnia wróciłem do miejsca, gdzie facet rysował. Napis na murze brzmiał tak: - Miła noc wczoraj była Pomyślałem sobie, że to po prostu kolejny wandal, który pisze bzdury na murach. Jednak przy wejściu do mojego osiedla stał Tajemniczy Mężczyzna. Spojrzał na mnie i znowu się uśmiechnął swoim nietypowym uśmiechem. Nagle szybko pobiegł w stronę boiska na drugiej stronie ulicy. Wróciłem do swojego mieszkania, by dalej normalnie kontynuować dzień. Poszedłem spać. Obudził mnie dźwięk rozbitego szkła. Rozejrzałem się po moim pokoju, okno było zbite od zewnątrz. Sięgnąłem po mój kij bejsbolowy w razie obronny przed złodziejem. Z ciemności wyłoniła się znajoma twarz. To był ON. Trzymał skalpel i strzykawkę. Podskoczył w moją stronę i wbił strzykawkę w moją szyję i wpuścił płyn we mnie. Poczułem senność i paraliż. Przed straceniem przytomności krzyknąłem, by zbudzić moją dziewczynę. Obudziłem się w szpitalu. Chirurg mi powiedział, że straciłem sporo krwi i morderca o mało mi nie przeciął aorty. Siedziałem w szpitalu cały miesiąc z moją kochaną dziewczyną. Gdy wróciłem do domu, znalazłem czerwony napis na moich drzwiach: - Twoja krew znakomicie się przykleja do ścian, mogę wrócić po więcej? Skamieniałem. Przypomniałem sobie o podobnym napisie, na murze mojego sąsiada. Szybko pobiegłem do niego, dzwoniłem 5 razy do drzwi zanim się zorientowałem, że drzwi były otwarte. Szybko wbiegłem do jego domu. Wyglądał na obrabowany. Wreszcie znalazłem sąsiada, nieżywego. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju, i szczęka mi opadła. Na ścianach znajdowały się najpiękniejsze malowidła, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Dopiero po 5 minutach zorientowałem się, że rysunki były namalowane krwią. Przypomniałem sobie teraz o napisie na moich drzwiach. Pobiegłem do mojego pokoju i, ponownie, ujrzałem najpiękniejsze malowidła, jakie świat widział. Następnej nocy znowu mnie nawiedził. Próbowałem się bronić, lecz mnie powalił na ziemię i ponownie rozciął szyję i pobrał krew. Gdy skończył, zwrócił się do mnie tymi słowami: - Byłeś przydatny, Marc, twojej krwi mi wystarczy na 3 miesiące, lecz musisz się pożegnać z życiem. Teraz leżę, i, umierając, zapisuję moje przeżycia z tą osobą, która mi się dziwnie kojarzy... Jakby znajoma... Ann Ramsey Josh był zwykłym studentem akademii sztuk pięknych, jak my wszyscy. A przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie. Zaprzyjaźniłam się z nim, zaczęłam nawet coś do niego czuć, lecz jego późniejsze akcje zniszczyły wszystko. Josh był psychopatą, miał obsesję na punkcie malarstwa krwią i bardzo długo szukał tej Prawdziwej Krwi, ''cokolwiek to miało być. Szukał jej u żywych. Zamordował całą swoją klasę "''na rzecz poszukiwań", ''jak mi to wytłumaczył. Pobiegłam do jego klasy by zobaczyć, czy to prawda co mówił i, ku mojemu nieszczęściu, zobaczyłam rozcięte zwłoki moich przyjaciół porozwalanych po całej klasie. Wszyscy, bez wyjątku, nawet JEGO najlepsi przyjaciele padli ofiarą jego obsesji, przy których jednak zostawił kartki z przeprosinami : - ''Przepraszam cię, Kyle/Sam/Troye za to, co musiałem zrobić, ale wasza krew jest doskonała }:) Krzyknęłam. Josh szybko przybiegł do mnie, pocieszając mnie, mówiąc, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zaczął powoli wyjmować skalpel ze swojej kieszeni. Zauważyłam to i odepchnęłam go: - Co jest Ann? Już mnie nie kochasz? Ostatnie co zapamiętałam z tej chwili, to mocne uderzenie w czoło. Obudziłam się przywiązana do krzesła z krwawiącą szyją. Josh czekał aż się obudzę : - Zobacz co dla ciebie namalowałem! Nadal mnie nie kochasz? Zobaczyłam przed sobą malowidło mojej podobizny tulącej Josh'a. Dopiero później się zorientowałam, że było to namalowane moją krwią. Chciałam jak najszybciej stąd uciec do szpitala, więc gdy Josh się znowu spytał, czy go kocham, odpowiedziałam mu : - ...T-tak, to j-j-jest przepiękne... Kocham C-cię... Josh: ''- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Na razie cię wypuszczę, ale pamiętaj, wrócę z ładnym prezentem.'' Szybko uciekłam do szpitala, by mi zszyli szyję. Minęło parę miesięcy od tego wydarzenia, a ów "prezent Josh'a" nadal nie przybył. Lecz całkiem niedawno do moich drzwi ktoś pukał. To był ON. Trzymał paczkę w rękach: - Proszę, to dla ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że zawartość ci się spodoba. Mówiąc to wręczył mi ją i szybko pobiegł za siebie. Wyobrażałam sobie, co mógł mi wręczyć, ale to, co dostałam, przeszło moje pojęcie - maskę ze skóry mojej MATKI! Byłam załamana nerwowo i psychicznie. Przez bardzo długi czas się rehabilitowałam. W telewizji teraz głośno o Joshu i jego morderstwach, ale nie mogę nic o nim powiedzieć policji. Obserwuje mnie. Gdybym coś powiedziała, zabije i mnie. Czekam na ratunek... Pomocy... Kategoria:Opowiadania